Oliver's mother 1968 Musical
by bugaloofan
Summary: Emily, Oliver's mum Mr Brownlow's niece runs away from home after she finds out she's pregnant, She wanders into a small town and gives birth to a child in a workhouse , This is a fan fiction of how Emily wandered to the workhouse and gave birth to her baby and died in childbirth.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_1877, Dunstable England_

_On a snowy day, in England, a poor young woman wanders through a snowy field clutching a small bag of belongings and heavily pregnant with her first child. Her clothes are dressed like shabby. However her face looks __graceful like she wasn't poor but from a wealthy family, The pregnant girl wanders for hours before the pains of labor happen. Fortunately the girl has enough strength to wander to a nearby town. A storm approaches and the rain pours down on the girl. Thunder booms and lightning flashes as the young woman clings to the workhouse gate with it's sign clearly reading **WORKHOUSE HOME FOR PAUPERS AND ORPHANS.** Exhausted and tired the girl collapses on the ground but not before pulling a bell cord which rings some bells. _

_An elderly sickly looking man appears and with the help of some other __paupers and townspeople carry the labored woman inside, A woman 40 named Widow Corney appears and gives a scornful look at the half __conscious girl. She then dispatches a sickly feeble pauper into the cold drench night to summon a doctor. The men carry the pregnant woman to a windowless room only lit by a candle. The pauper returns drenched and cold with a drench doctor. The doctor doesn't complain instead he goes to work. Another pauper appears and carries a large tub full of water into the room.  
_

_For hours the doctor worked on delivering the baby, Finally after a few gasps the baby gives out it's first cries to the world. The young mother reaches her arms out for the child and the doctor puts the baby in the young woman's arms. The mother smiles and holds her baby for the first and last time, kisses the child and falls back. The doctor tries in vain to revive her but it is too late, the mother is dead, With the sad sigh the doctor says **"****It's a boy, the mother is dead **_**_unfortunately" _**_Without another word the doctor leaves Widow Corney to wrap the orphan infant in rags, and with the help of the pauper woman places it in a box cradle with other orphan infants. _

_Widow Corney then turns her attention to the dead woman's belongings and searches through her sack to see if anything is of value, Seeing nothing she searches the dead mother until she spots a gold locket hanging around the woman's neck. Corney snatches the locket and deposits it in her apron without looking at the body she hurries away_

_Meanwhile in Bloomsberry England, small town not far from London an older gentleman is searching for his niece Emily. Emily ran away from home after being jilted by the young man she loved, The old man's name is Brown__low and he searched everywhere for Emily. Mr Brownlow loved his niece very much and raised her after her own parents died. He gave Emily a gold locket on her eighteen birthday! Emily was pregnant with her lover's child, and Brownlow was determine to find Emily and her baby, But as the years passed Brownlow gave her up for lost. Little did he know was that Emily had gave birth to a baby boy and died in childbirth, That baby boy was in a workhouse and would be named Oliver Twist_

_In __Dunstable, Mr Bumble arrives and is told what happened that day, He calls the child Oliver Twist, Oliver will now spend the first 9 years of his life at the workhouse, If Oliver Twist had known that he would have cried loud, baby Oliver cries _lustily he is going to live.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth is Revealed

_9 years later,_

_A carriage arrives in Bloomsberry and a fat beefy man and a chubby woman emerge, They ring the doorbell and Mrs Bedwin answers it. The couple are taken to a sitting room where they sit and meet with Mr Brownlow, The couple explain how Oliver's mother wandered to the workhouse and had a child not before dying. Mr Bumble drew out the gold locket and placed it on the table_

"This locket, once belonged to the boy's mother found by the wife after she passed away. The mother that is, not my dear wife"

_Mr Brownlow's face grew creased with pain, he held the locket between his fingers before lashing at the couple, _

"You kept this all these years? Mr Brownlow whispered? Did it not occur to you that this might provide the answer to the boys parentage the answer to his very name?

But he had no name Mr Bumble answered, The mother was unmarried!

That's no excuse, Now leave my house roared Mr Brownlow

_Mr Bumble and his wife leave furious, Mrs Bedwin closes the door and hurries back to Brownlow._

"Sir the locket, I didn't really see! Mrs Bedwin murmured

"I recognized it at once, I gave it to my niece Emily on her 18th birthday, before she ran away." She must had made her way to that workhouse and had her baby there. That baby must had been Oliver. Mr Brownlow's eyes filled with tears, He stared at the oil painting he did of Emily, She looked liked the young boy Oliver


End file.
